Fabric Swing Trouble
by selimausx3
Summary: Bechloe Oneshot inspired from the photo that Rebel posted where Brittany holds Anna.


**Bechloe Oneshot inspired from the photo that Rebel posted where Brittany holds Anna.**

 **Hope you enjoy C:**

* * *

We were practicing the performance for the president's birthday at Kennedy Center when a man sticked his head through the door.

"Excuse me? Are you the Barden Bellas?" He asked, looking around questioningly.

"Yeah, we are, why?" Beca answered, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Oh, I'm Mister Levi Jarvis. I'm from New York Times and I wanted to ask if I could take a photo of you guys. It'd be in the newspapers in about two days." The blonde man walked up to the stage.

I looked at him confused. "Why would you want a photo of us?"

"I want to interview you because that's what you do with stars, right?" He smiled.

"We are stars?" Stacie panted, arriving from her little run and coming to a halt next to Fat Amy who was sitting in her fabric swing, slightly swinging around.

"Yeah, I mean you won the nationals three times in a row right? Everyone should know you by now. You're an amazing acapella group." Mr. Jarvis grinned and looked at me and Beca. "So, could I start with interviewing you two?"

"Yeah, sure. Come on, let's go to a quieter place. Everyone else: Have a nice break!" The brunette announced, guiding me and Mr. Jarvis to the last row of the seats.

"Okay, first: You two are the captains of the Bellas, right?" He started, putting his recording device in front of him.

"Yeah, Chloe and I have been captains for three years now. Chloe has been captain for four years, because she is already in the Bellas since she joined seven years ago." Beca nodded.

"Wait, hold on. Seven years ago? Shouldn't you be already out of college?" He interrupted, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Yeah, well... I have to admit that I intentionally failed Russian Lit three times so that I can continue being a Bella. They are my family and I can't imagine leaving them." I said quietly, looking at my hands.

"I see. But you know that you have to let go sometime?"

"Yeah, I want to graduate this year because everyone else is graduating too and it'd make no sense to still stay with the Bellas that follow because the girls that have been in this group for three years now are my babies." I smiled.

"Awwww, Chlo, that was so sweet!" Beca chuckled, nudging my arm. "Yeah, I think everyone here loves everyone and I think this is awesome!"

"This question is more personal, so I can understand if you don't want to answer it." Mr. Jarvis continued, looking at us with a more serious look.

"I think you can ask." The brunette said and I nodded to say that it was okay for me too.

"Well, are there some relationships in this group? Especially between you all?"

"Uhm... Yes actually. Ashley and Jessica are together, they came out to us two years ago, Cynthia Rose is going to marry someone after she graduates, Fat Amy... I'm not quite sure but I think her and Bumper are hooking up right now, Beca is together with the leader of the Treblemakers named Jesse, Stacie has been dating my best friend Aubrey for quite a while now and the rest including me is single." I told him truthfully.

"Wow, and you accept Ashley and Jessica for who they are?" He asked surprised.

"Yeah, why shouldn't we? Just because their sexuality isn't straight doesn't make them less loveable." Beca said, putting on a well known face to me. It said 'Say something wrong now and I'll end you.'

"Yes you're totally right, I have a gay brother myself so I'm anything but homophobic." He smiled.

It took an hour for Mr. Jarvis to ask everyone his questions, but when he finally asked Fat Amy his last question, he stood up and walked to us. "Hey, I'm finished now. I just need a picture and then I'm gone."

"Oh you weren't a bother at all." I smiled. "How do you want the photo?"

"Hmmm... Fat Amy, could you stand up in this fabric swing?" When she did as he said, he nodded and smiled. "Good, now, the rest of you, go around her please. But not behind her because then we won't see you." We stand next to Amy and I threw my arm around Beca, just for fun.

He lifted his camera and looked through the viewfinder. "Hmmm... Beca? I know this sounds a bit crazy, but could you like... Cling yourself like a koala to the swing? It'd get you all into one picture."

"Sure, that's no problem at all!" The brunette nodded, doing as he said. But she slid down as soon as she put her legs around Fat Amy. "Shit."

"Becs, I could hold you so you won't slide down." I suggested.

"Yeah, we could try it." She said, swinging her legs once more around the blonde. This time I held her waist and she didn't slide down.

"Okay good, now you all! Face me! That's good, and now smile!" Mr. Jarvis said, closing his eye to look better through the viewfinder with the other one.

Soon the flash of the camera blinded us a split second, and as fast as it was there it was gone. "Good job ladies! Thank you for your time and you can read the article in the New York Times in two days!" He grinned and waved us goodbye before disappearing through the door.

"Alright, lemme get down!" Amy said, trying to step down.

"Amy wait I'm still..." Beca began but she cut herself off as she fell onto me, causing us to fall together to the ground.

I shrieked and winced with pain as Beca's ass landed on my stomach. "Jesus woman that hurt!" I said, trying to shove her off me.

"I'm so, so, so, so sorry Chlo!" She replied, turning around to face me and putting her hands on each side next to my head. "Does it hurt badly?" She asked, her eyes still wide in shock.

"No duh." I said sarcastically, putting my hands on my stomach and curling up.

"Aw shit what the fuck do I do? What do you need?" Beca asked me worriedly.

Neither of us noticed that the Bellas slowly started distancing themselves to surveil the situation from a safe distance.

"The pain to subside maybe." I snapped, curling up more. "Shit you're heavy." I groaned.

"Sorry Chlo." Beca pouted, trailing my stomach with her hand.

"I think the pain will go away soon. It's just like someone kneed me into the stomach." I huffed, relaxing under the brunette's touch.

"How do you know how that feels like?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I joined a fighting club in my freshman year and I can't say I regret it. It was worth the pain." I smirked. "I think you have a magical hand cause the pain is nearly gone."

Beca blushed and looked at her hand, slowly pulling it away. "Well, I didn't do anything except caressing it."

"Awww thank you." I smiled, hugging her.

"You know what could help better? A kiss." The younger girl mumbled into my neck.

"What?" I asked, eyes wide.

"Uhm.. I mean... Fuck." I could feel her something like smile. "So, you up to it?"

"Uh..." I said, breaking away from the hug and looking at her. "Are you really serious?"

"As serious as I am here."

"But what about.."

"He doesn't have to know."

"But..."

"Shut up and do it already."

Although I was still full of doubt, I started leaning forward, meeting Beca's lips halfway and oh boy, she can kiss. It was weird though. Butterflies erupted in my stomach and as we were continuing to kiss I saw fireworks behind my eyes. I never felt like this with anyone because not even Tom, my long time boyfriend, now not anymore, could make me feel this way. I already wanted to experiment with Beca, but I never imagined it to be like this.

When we broke apart, the said girl just whispered "Wow."

"I know right..." I quietly said back.

"BLOE IS ON BITCHES!" We jump away from each other at Fat Amy's yelling. "I KNEW IT!"

"Jesus Christ what-" Beca started.

"EVERYONE OWES ME 20 BUCKS!" Amy interrupted her, flailing around with her arms as she spoke.

"You know what?" Beca whispered, looking at me.

"Huh?" I turned my attention back to her.

"Let's bail."

"Why?"

"I want to explore more of this..." She said, her eyes wandering down to my lips and then my upper body before looking into my eyes again.

"Okay.." I just said, standing up and leaving the stage with Beca, our fingers intertwined, leaving the others behind.

* * *

 **Boom! I hope you enjoyed this little Oneshot C:**


End file.
